


to fall in love was my very first mistake

by lokisballs



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: I'm a sucker for Pietro enjoying having his hair pulled, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5442638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokisballs/pseuds/lokisballs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stark throws a party, there's a man hitting on Clint and Pietro is jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to fall in love was my very first mistake

Even across the dimly lit room, he could see Clint’s smile, his eyes closing briefly as he laughed at the story the man before him was telling.  
Pietro was fuming. And he didn’t even have it in it to pretend it was something else other than exactly what it was — jealousy. He was jealous, because the archer was looking unfairly hot that night and all his attention was focused on someone other than Pietro, and all of it was his own fault. 

It was one of Stark’s parties. He knew Clint wasn’t particularly fond of them, having heard Natasha complain more than once that she had to literally drag him to those events. Pietro had been at the event for a while, making small talk with one of the guests, when Clint arrived in all his tall, tanned glory, gorgeous as ever. Sometimes Pietro thought Clint was hellspawn and sent especifically to make his life a mess.  
And then the archer found himself something to drink and a secluded corner, and managed to look stunning and the most awkward person on earth all at once. Clint’s black dress shirt mingled with the room’s darkness, but Pietro still thought he was shining enough. Pietro was glancing at his direction every couple of minutes, trying to figure out a way to ask him out without being his usual self, because obviously all his previous attempts at wooing Clint weren’t working. 

It was simple at first. They traded insults and snarks and began a tentative friendship consisting mainly of being rude to each other. Until the insults turned rather flirty and Pietro started to find Clint’s assholeness somewhat adorable.  
It didn’t take him long to recognize the fact that he had feelings for Clint, instead of simply wanting to fuck him as he first thought was the case. The archer did have nice arms though.  
Falling in love with Clint wasn’t as scary as Pietro thought it should have been. It was easy, and he figured it would have happened eventually anyway, because Clint was fascinating.

So he was trying to charm the archer, unsuccessfully. He’d make coffee for him in the morning, he’d walk around half naked, made sure to train with Clint as much as he could — though that backfired when they were sparring and Clint fell on top of him, and suddenly Pietro was trying really hard to conceal his erection because having the archer on top of him, sweaty and breathing heavily, had him thinking of other activities that’d have that same effect.  
However, none of that was working. Clint still saw him as just a friend and Pietro thought he’d actually have to make it clear he wanted some commitment to get the archer to want him, as Clint didn’t seem to favor one night stands. 

“He’s handsome tonight, isn’t he?”  
Pietro knew there was a glint in Natasha’s eyes as she stood beside him. Apparently he was very transparent, because all the avengers knew he was crushing hard. Well, except for Clint, obviously, that dense fuck.  
“He certainly attracts attention enough,” was Pietro’s reply, which was as good agreement as any. 

And he did. Two girls in minuscule skirts were all over Clint the minute he laid his back against the wall beside him. He smiled politely and laughed at the appropriate times, but kept his distance, and when he found Pietro’s and Natasha’s eyes trained on the group, he winked and sighed dramatically. Pietro laughed, though he still felt a pang of pain in his chest when one of the girls touched the archer’s arm for a bit too long.  
Clint managed to dismiss them a while after that, and just when Pietro said screw it all and was making his way over to Clint, the speedster was intercepted by Steve, who wanted him to meet someone. 

He waited too long to make his move, apparently, because when he was done with Steve, Pietro turned around to find a blonde, beautiful man with broad shoulders and a tanned skin talking to Clint, and he was standing way too close to pass as just friendly conversation.  
Pietro tried not to think anything about it, wanting to convince himself the archer was just being polite again. But then that guy stepped even closer, arm on Clint’s shoulder, and he was still smiling and seemed to rather like the attention — or, specifically the interest of a man that looked like an underwear model. It was so not fair. 

“Are you trying to burn holes in his head with your eyes only?,” a familiar voice said beside him. Wanda had a knowing smile spread across her face.  
She looked pretty, lights dancing across her face, and she was staring intently at her brother.  
“Whose head?,” he went for innocent and met an elegant eyebrow arched. He sighed. “But just look at him, does he have to look so happy because Mr. Perfect is talking his ears off? I swear I haven’t seen Clint open his mouth to say anything in ages. They obviously have nothing in common.”  
“I thought you would be the one trying to woo him.”  
“I just,” Pietro moved his hand to his neck, sighing again. “I was mentally preparing. Didn’t want to make a fool out of myself.  
"But that’s what you always do, he wouldn’t mind,” Wanda smirked and Pietro scoffed at her. “What’s different this time?”  
“I wanted to ask him out on a proper date instead of just flirting through banter as usual. But now I can’t because there’s a hot guy probably doing that already.”  
“I doubt Clint’s actually interested in him,” his sister squeezed his shoulder simpathetically, and the glint in her eyes told him she knew something he didn’t. “It will be fine.” 

She disappeared then, presumably looking for Vision. Pietro risked another glance at those two and they were even closer and that blonde was saying something in Clint’s ear. So that’s how Pietro found himself fuming, and he really couldn’t handle that. He grabbed a glass of champagne from one of the passing waiters and marched quickly to a door. 

The night air outside was cool against his heated skin as he walked through the balcony. He sat on the floor, legs dangling from the edge, the glass on his side. He allowed himself to sulk, even though he knew the whole situation could have been avoided had he actually had the guts to go for Clint before someone else had the chance to.  
Pietro was coming up with absurd scenarios in his mind to get that man off of Clint when he heard the door behind him open, footsteps making their way toward him.  


“Mind if I join you?,” Clint asked, voice quiet.  
Pietro moved over in lieu of answering.  
Clint sat beside him, their thighs touching slightly. Pietro turned a questioning look to the archer, observing how the night light cast shadows across his face, and he looked even better up close. Clint was really a work of art.

“I thought it was unfair that you got to be outside,” Clint started, smiling a little and combing a hand through his own hair. “Because usually I’m forced to stay there all night.”  
“You just missed me, old man” Pietro replied.  
“Don’t flatter yourself, kid. I came here because I pity your lack of entertainment.”  
“And you showed up here so we could have some fun?,” Pietro asked heatedly, smirk on his face. “Cause I can think of a few ways to achieve that. Though you could be doing some of those with Mr. Model," and Pietro really hadn't meant to say that last part out loud. He had never hated his lack of brain-mouth filter more.

“I didn’t peg you as jealous.”  
“Please, I’d rather have been in your place than his.”  
“Blondes don’t strike me as your type,” Clint was smiling. “You’d probably cry yourself to sleep wondering why they got the right shade of color when all you have is that white weird thing.”  
Pietro didn’t rise to the bait, choosing instead to ask flatly, “Are blondes your type?” 

He didn’t realize the implications of his question until it had slipped out already. He felt warmth spread across his cheeks, but didn’t look away nevertheless.  
The archer swallowed heavily, and Pietro failed not to watch the way his adam apple bobbed. There were little beads of sweat on his neck, and Pietro wanted to lick them away.  
“Yeah,” Clint sounded breathless and he was looking right at Pietro’s mouth. 

Pietro didn’t process how it happened, but suddenly Clint’s lips were on his, pressing gently. Pietro’s hands moved on their own accord, settling on the archer’s neck. Clint’s mouth was soft and a little damp, just the right amount of press and pull. When he felt a tongue on his bottom lip, he parted his lips as invitation, and oh, Clint could kiss.  
There was a hand in Pietro’s hair, and when Clint pulled some locks the blonde couldn’t contain his moan. The kiss turned more frantic then, and Pietro’s hand moved along Clint’s back, digging his nails through the shirt. By the noises he was making, Clint was enjoying this throughly.  
Clint’s hands went for his hips then, tugging until Pietro threw a leg over his lap to straddle him. Pietro was grinding down against his crotch, feeling Clint’s erection. Clint moaned in his mouth, and Pietro parted their lips for air as he was feeling dizzy already. He went for the man’s neck, biting and licking and kissing all the way from his neck to the corner of his lips, and then Clint captured Pietro’s mouth another kiss. Pietro then tried to move away.

“Clint,” Pietro’s voice sounded broken and raspy, so he tried again. “Clint, stop.”   
“Why?,” Clint managed to say when he dislodged their mouths, sounding as breathless as Pietro was.  
“It’s just…,” Pietro almost lost his train of thought at the sight that was Clint, looking dishaveled, lips red and eyes dark. A shiver ran through Pietro’s body at the realization that it was all because of him. “What about that guy?”  
“Who, Greg?,” at Pietro’s nod, Clint went on. “Let’s just say he’s not my type of blonde.”  
Clint bumped his shoulders on Pietro’s, and he was smiling.  
Pietro relaxed at that, though he was still curious. “But you seemed interested. You two were very close.”  
“Yeah, well, wanted to see for myself something Nat told me,” Clint was smirking now, and Pietro just knew he was caught again.  
“Uh,” Pietro muttered, eloquent as ever, “what?”  
“She said you were jealous of me.” 

Clint’s knowing smile told Pietro nothing he said would matter, because he’d walked into that trap by himself. He still scoffed and tried to look offended though.  
“Why would I be jealous, old man?”  
“Maybe you like me.”  
It wasn’t even a question, and Pietro wondered how he went from stupidly blind to his affections to being so sure of it. He loved his sister, but...  
“If I do, will you go out with me sometime?,” Pietro didn’t even process the question before it was out of his mouth. Clint’s eyes had a fondness in them, and he was smiling again. God, his smile was too much.  
“Yeah, sure.” 

Clint kissed him again, but it was softer and less urgent than previously. Pietro found himself smiling into Clint’s mouth, and a warm feeling spread across him as he felt that Clint was, too, smiling. They probably looked like two teenagers in love for the first time, as their smiling refrained their kissing, but only the stars were there to testify that, so. 

“No, wait,” Pietro sighed as he laid his forehead against Clint’s. “You let Greg be all over you just because you wanted to annoy me?”  
“Well, not annoy, but yes.”  
Pietro erased Clint’s grin with another kiss.  
“You’re awful, you know. Also, who told you?”  
“Who told me what?”  
“About me.”

Clint was grinning again, which was enough of an answer already.  
“Wanda. I mean, Wanda told Nat, who already knew, and then they yelled at me a little. Your sister was upset because, apparently, I was making you miserable.”  
“I kept wishing I had you,” Pietro’s voice was soft and small, and Clint almost missed it. The archer cupped Pietro’s face with one of his hands, caressing the skin lightly with his thumbs, the other staying on the boy’s hair.  
“To be honest,” Clint admitted, voice quiet too. “I didn’t even realize you were interested before they talked to me.”  
“Clint, I was walking around you half naked for months now. That’s possibly the biggest ‘fuck me, please’ sign on earth.”  
“Well, if you’re so desperate for it, I suppose I could comply.” 

Clint’s hand traveled across Pietro’s back, and he couldn’t help bucking his hips when Clint cupped his ass. They were kissing again, hot and messy and frantic, and Pietro thought he could forgive Wanda for telling Natasha if that was what he got from it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr: train-ofconsequences.tumblr.com


End file.
